


Cheerless

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kili and Bofur aren't gold mad, Shortly before botfa, They Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Joyless, depressing.





	Cheerless

Kili watched the crowds of gathering Men and Elves. The cheerless atmosphere sucking all hope and excitement from the coming fight.

Normally Kili would be bouncing around for the coming fight. But now, here, preparing for war against a people he had no true quarrel with. He didn’t want to fight. Perhaps for the first time in his relatively short life. 

Plucking at the straps on the armor that felt too ornate, too heavy, Kili walks to where Bofur is sitting, worriedly watching his own Gold Mad kin. 

They promise to look out for each other's families on the field.

**Author's Note:**

> Canonically Fili, Kili, and Bofur were the ones to not get the gold lust. But they had to have been all alone in that.


End file.
